


Impromptu Haircut...

by thiective



Series: Discord Prompts... [6]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Fem!Shinichi, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: For the hair cutting prompt Fem!Shin au!





	Impromptu Haircut...

**Author's Note:**

> Another short prompt.

Shinichi can barely breathe as she watches her boyfriend begins to fall off the cliff. Her body goes into the automatic drive as she runs to Kaito, hoping to at least snag his hand or something. She was about to touch his hand when a sharp pain from the back of her head signaled her nerves and was tugged back sharply, Shinichi gasp in pain as she was pulled back by her hair.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The suspect hissed into her ear, and she narrows her cerulean eyes as she reached for the knife on his belt and slashed at her hair, cutting her free from the suspect and making him back off in surprise.

“Do not touch my hair!” Shinichi growls out before resume to reaching for Kaito, who look at her in surprise at seeing her beautiful chestnut tresses cut off and jagged, holding on and dangling over the edge.

 


End file.
